I Can't Lose Her
I Can't Lose Her is the first book in the "I Can't" series. The book was started on June 23rd, 2017 and was finished September 13th of the same year. It contains fourteen chapters and has spawned a sequel, which is currently unfinished. Overview I Can't Lose Her is a Game Theory fanfiction, featuring Matthew Patrick as the protagonist. Though the core premise of the book focuses on Matthew, the book is considered a "Stephew" a portmanteau of the names "Stephanie" and "Matthew" which serves as the shipping name for Stephanie and Matthew Patrick. Over the events of the book, Matthew goes through horrible events that he could never imagine in his wildest dreams. The book constantly tests the emotions of Matthew, and by extension, the readers by confusing them and making them feel intense emotions. Regular appearances are made by Matthew and Stephanie's friends and coworkers, as well as a few other YouTubers. Plot Matthew Patrick walks through his house, calling for his wife, Stephanie Patrick. While walking around, he suddenly has a flashback of fighting a strange man, who later becomes known as Adam Stevens. In the flashback, he argues with the man before being slammed onto a coffee table and yelling for help. Jason Parker then engages Adam in combat and wrestles him for a gun. Chris Widin then enters the room and Matthew's flashback ends with a loud gunshot. Matthew then peers inside his bathroom and freezes, shouting his wife's name at the top of his lungs. Matthew sits straight up in bed, waking to Stephanie's voice. After some reassurance that it was just a nightmare, Matthew falls back asleep. The next day, Matthew and Stephanie finish a live stream and decide to grab some fast food. Matt and Jason leave to get it, while Chris goes to check the mail. Chris comes back while Stephanie is washing dishes, handing her two letters. The letters turn out to be death threats, aimed at Stephanie, Chris, and Jason. Stephanie and Chris hear a loud bang and go to investigate, finding Adam standing in the front doorway. Chris tries to tackle him, almost instantly getting knocked unconscious. The man raises a knife, but before he can attack Stephanie, Matthew and Jason return. Matthew and Jason attack Adam while Stephanie hides. After a brief three-way scuffle, Adam prevails and knocks out both Matthew and Jason. He then attempts to stab Matthew to death but is stopped by Stephanie, and forced to flee. The police arrive right after, barely missing Adam. Stephanie meets a police officer, James Johnson, and rides to the hospital with Matthew, Jason, and Chris. Matthew regains consciousness upon reaching the hospital and receives a call from Ronnie Edwards. After Ronnie is informed of the situation, he rushes to the hospital. Several days later, the Patricks and their friends are released from the hospital and are discussing games when Adam returns and breaks in once again. Stephanie hides and Matthew goes to fight Adam, originally planning to fight him alone, believing that Adam wouldn't hurt him. This fails, and the situation plays out exactly like it did in Matthew's nightmare. While Jason and Adam wrestle for the gun, it goes off, fatally shooting Chris in the head. Taking advantage of Matthew and Jason's shock, the man knocks both of them unconscious. When Matthew wakes up, the second part of his nightmare plays out, and he finds Stephanie on the bathroom floor with a bullet wound in her forehead, very near death. James Johnson appears and rushes Stephanie to the hospital. More info coming soon. Chapters # Nightmare # The Letter # The Hospital # The Hunt for CatPat # She Can't Lose Me # Leave Me Alone # Dream Team # It Wasn't Me # Too Much # No! # Afterlife # Memories # Revenge # Conclusion Category:Books